Struggles of Sorceresses
by Lunara Harrison
Summary: A new twist on the game


Struggles of Sorceresses  
  
Chapter1- The Seed Exam  
  
As she sat down in Quistis's class, she wondered yet again what she was trying to prove by being there. Her mother was no longer the person any of them thought she was, and just by being in the Garden Neeca was risking bringing her mother's wrath down not only on herself, but the school as well. But it was worth it just to be close to Seifer, even though he acted as if he wanted nothing to do with her. Sighing again at the mess her life had become, she looked around wondering why class was late starting.  
  
The door slid open and in walked Seifer with a beguiling smile plastered on his face. As he sat down, she swore he glanced in her direction.  
  
"Well, if he does pay any attention to me I'm sure it won't be the good kind. Damnit, why do I fall for the wrong guys?" she wondered.  
  
Quistis came in, followed by a rather downtrodden looking Squall, who was sporting a wicked looking cut on his forehead.  
  
"Ok people, this is going to be a short class today. The seed test beings at 1500 hours and everyone who is scheduled should be waiting by the directory about 15 minutes early to receive their squad assignments. By the way Seifer, let's be careful in training from now on. You do NOT injury your sparring partner under any circumstances. Understood?"  
  
Squall slouched down in his seat even more as Seifer glared at him and Instructor Trepe. The class began breaking up and people began moving around and forming the typical little groups. Neeca felt very alone all of a sudden and the she caught Quistis'' eye and got a smile.  
  
Since coming to the Garden, Quistis was about the only person who was friendly to her. Everyone else wanted to know details about her life that she just couldn't share, but Quistis was different. She was a little high strung at times, but she accepted what Neeca could tell her and didn't press for more. That was the only friendship she could claim here, and it made her ache with guilt that she had not been straight with Quisty. Sighing inwardly, she rose from her seat and walked toward the front of the class.  
  
"I bet Squall and Seifer got into it again. Why do men have to be so.competitive anyway? Serves them both right to have scars on their faces," Neeca whispered to Quistis.  
  
Giggling, Quistis said, "I know! But I'm not supposed to say things like that. I am an Instructor after all. But I do think that Seifer'' scar makes him look more...manly."  
  
Glancing at her friend, Neeca pondered telling her the truth once again before Quisty's crush developed into something more. Before she got a chance to open her mouth, Quistis grabbed her arm and winked, then walked toward Squall.  
  
"You haven't been to the fire cavern yet have you Squall? You know you need to finish that mission before you can take the seed test. Do you have a good reason? Well? I thought not. Anyway, I will take you there in half an hour. Meet me at the front gate and please be on time for once?"  
  
As she watched Squall sulk out of the room, she was struck by the loneliness he exuded. And she could completely relate. But there were other things to worry about right now, like the seed test.  
  
"I'll have to catch you later Neeca, I have to go get prepared for the fire cavern and then help with the squad assignments before the mission begins. Good luck, though I know YOU don't need it!"  
  
Hugging her friend, she turned back to the few clusters of people in the room. They were all staring, like usual. The Trepes, Quistis's fan group, hated her because she got more attention in class and out than anyone else did.  
  
"Let them stare. None of them managed to pass the class and I need to go check my weapons and junctions. A little food wouldn't hurt either."  
  
She wandered out of the classroom and down towards the cafeteria, lost in her own world. She loved to daydream about how things would have been if not for.well, that was best left unsaid.  
  
Entering the cafeteria, she saw Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer giving Zell a hard time. This was nothing new since most people couldn't get along with Zell, even if he didn't know it. He was outgoing, friendly, and totally absorbed in his own reality. He had not the slightest clue that no one liked him. Except for Seifer, he talked to everyone nicely and went out of his way to make friends. Too bad he got so irritating so quickly.  
  
Sensing disaster for Zell's hotdogs, she stepped forward and blocked Fujin's line of fire.  
  
"Hey Zell, why don't you come share a hotdog with me. You got the last ten and I'm hungry."  
  
Getting an odd look from Zell and a glower from the others, she grabbed his arm and led him to a table.  
  
"You really do need to be more careful around those three. You are going to get hurt one day, just like Squall did. Now, can I have a hotdog?"  
  
Still looking like a fish with his mouth popping open and shut, he handed her a hotdog.  
  
"Um, Neeca? Why did you step in like that? I don't even really know you. Hey, you like me don't you? I knew it. And wait a minute! My hotdog!! I need those to build up my strength for the test today. Don't eat too many k?"  
  
As she swallowed the last bite of the hotdog, she drifted off again. Zell rambled on and on, but she was absorbed by the daydream again. Why couldn't the Seifer here be like the one in her dream? Well, at least he was keeping her secrets.for now. But knowing him, he would use his knowledge to his advantage sooner or later. At least the knowledge about her mother. The other secret could hurt him as well as her, so maybe that would be safe. Fighting the confusion, she rose and said goodbye to Zell, then left the cafeteria.  
  
She was heading to her dorm room, which she shared with a very nosey girl named Raylyn, when she was pulled into a dark corner.  
  
"Hey, I do NOT like being groped!" She yelled before a hand came down over her mouth.  
  
"I don't remember you saying that before. I seem to recall you liking my hands a lot," A deep voice breathed in her ear.  
  
"Seifer! Shhh, someone might hear you."  
  
"And so what if they do? You are risking everything by even being here. What are trying to do, get us both kicked out? How long before someone finds out about.you know? What then, Ms. Embere? What will you do then?"  
  
"What do you mean what will I do then? If I go down so do you and you know it. So just keep quiet, and keep away from me!"  
  
"Now there's the Neeca I know. Always wanting to go down on someone. Heh, and you wonder why I can't stand you?" Seifer said and then walked away.  
  
Wondering why she said that and wondering why he hated her so much, she went into her room. As soon as the door opened, Raylyn was on her.  
  
"Was that Seifer you were kissing? I saw you! You know you can't be doing that here. I swear with all the sneaking around you do and all the attention you bring, it's a wonder either of us is still allowed to attend this garden hope you make seed so you can get out of my room. Maybe then I can get a good roommate who will appreciate me. I swear! I have the worst luck. You know it's your fault that I failed my seed exam. What with you keeping me up all night worrying about where you are and who you will bring back to the room. I swear!"  
  
The tirade went on, but Neeca heard no more. Falling onto her bed, she held in her tears and her pain. Just what WAS she doing here anyway? Did she really need the seed training and the garden to back her up? Wouldn't it be better if she did just go off on her own and try to fight the sorceress? No, if she did that she would eventually run into seeds and she would rather have them with her than in her way. Besides, what better way to hide than to be with the ones who would hunt you if they knew anything about you?  
  
"All students who are participating in the field exam for seeds please report to the lobby. All students who are participating in the field exam for seeds please report to the lobby. Thank you," a momtone voice said over the intercom.  
  
Moaning to herself she rolled over and sat up. Grabbing her giant staff, she headed for the door.  
  
"And don't you even think about taking any of my GFs with you either. I need them and you can't share!" Raylyn wailed.  
  
As the door closed behind her she checked to make sure she had Leviathan. He wasn't the most powerful GF, but they had a friendship and an understanding for one another's abilities. It worked well for both of them to fight along side. In the lobby, everyone was gathered but Seifer. Hoping that he wasn't off causing any trouble for her, she slid next to Quistis. After an encouraging smile, she glanced around at the nervous students around her. As Seifer walked up, followed by Fujin and Raijin, Headmaster Cid came down the stairs. Ducking behind Squall, Neeca turned to listen to Cid and hopefully not draw his attention during the speech.  
  
"Hmm, welcome everyone! And good luck on your field exam today. We will be honored to welcome you into Seed and I know you will all make us proud! Do your best and be careful. Now, off you go," Cid intoned.  
  
"Ok, let's get you placed into your squads. Squad A will be Selphie, Nada, and Jen. Squad B will be Randal, Kris, and Rey. Squad C will be Zell, Herman, and Val. And squad D will be Squall, Seifer, and Neeca. Now, everyone report to your cars and let's head down to the docks!" Xu announced happily.  
  
"No! How could I get stuck with Seifer and Squall? How am I going to pass with them fighting each other? Great, unbelievable! Just my luck," Neeca grumbled under her breath.  
  
Looking at the grimace n Squall's face she knew he was thinking along similar lines. Hoping to get Quisty's attention, she overheard a small argument between her and Seifer.  
  
"Oh well, guess I better make sure I am on my toes. It's going to be a long day, why didn't I take a real nap? I could smack myself," Neeca thought as they walked down to the parking lot and got into the cars.  
  
The drive to the docks was quiet and once aboard the ship, everyone sat away from each other and just stared into space. At least she wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok, let's get you briefed on this mission. This is a real fight and there will be no one to come save you if you get in trouble. You have to depend on your squad mates if you want to get out alive." Xu said as she brought up a board with the details on it.  
  
After the briefing, the ship landed hard against a beach. Getting out and looking around, Neeca saw Seifer run off ahead.  
  
"Great, guess we get to tag along behind his Royal Highness all day and keep him from getting killed. Not what I had in mind for my exam. You? Well, let's go," Squall said to her.  
  
Running behind Seifer, they were attacked by three Galbadian soldiers. As they were surrounded by them, Neeca heard Squall mutter something under his breath.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that while Seifer parades around being the 'commander', we get to do all the work. It's just.nothing," he said and then cast a thunder at the nearest soldier.  
  
As the lightning blast stuck the soldier, he fell over. Trying to hold back her magic, she readied a thunder of her own. Before she could unleash it, Squall was struck by a burst of fire form one of the remaining Galbadians.  
  
"Are you ok?" she screamed at him.  
  
"Fine! Just help me here instead of watching!"  
  
Getting angry, she threw her thunder at the soldier on the right and knocked him out. Turning to the left she saw the last Galbadian running towards Squall with his sword raised. Before the soldier could strike, Squall hit him with his gun blade and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Now, let's catch up to Seifer before we get attacked again. Come on," Squall said over his shoulder as he ran ahead of her. Sighing to herself and wishing she could just let go and use all her power, she trudged after him. Catching a glance of Seifer, they ran in his direction. But before they could reach him, they were surrounded by a geezard and two more Galbadian soldiers. Neeca took a hit form one of the soldiers and before she could do anything, Squall cast a cure on her. Looking at his back, she realized just what he thought of her.  
  
"Useless am I? Well, have this!" she screamed while summoning Leviathan.  
  
As the GF came to her and hit the foes with his tsunami attack, Squall grimaced.  
  
"What? What did I do wrong now?" she demanded.  
  
"That was a waste! We could have handled them without using your GF. Whatever, let's go."  
  
Looking down at the bodies of their enemies she realized it was overkill to summon Leviathan.  
  
"Damnit, I better focus. I can't let on that I am any different than they are and if they want to see me as just a helpless girl, I have to play the part. Well, I have to at least try," she smirked.  
  
Catching up to Seifer in the Town Square, she saw that there were no more enemies anywhere near them.  
  
"This is just what I thought it would be. A bunch of lows level monsters and wussy soldiers who aren't even worth my time. And for what? I get to stand here and look pretty with the two of you. This is what I call ironic. Sending their best student to just stand here and guard a dog!" Seifer moaned as he kicked at a stray dog that wandered close to him.  
  
Looking at Squall as he sulked by the fountain, she decided to just keep quite. There was really no point in even talking to them. All of a sudden, a rumbling began to draw near them.  
  
"Look! It's more Galbadian Soldiers! Where are they going?" Seifer ask to no one in particular.  
  
What looked like a parade of soldiers passed right by them as they crouched behind the fountain and headed up the path towards the mountain.  
  
"Come on, let's see what they are up to. How bout it guys? You want to stand here bored or be heroes?" Seifer asked. "I can order you to come if I want, but.what the hell. I'm going, follow me if you want to."  
  
Hiking up the path, they came across a Dollet Soldier lying wounded on the stairs. Squall bent down to cast a cure on him and the man moaned a single word, "Monsters!"  
  
"Watch out! It's an Anacondaur! He's got the soldier!" Neeca yelled at Seifer and Squall.  
  
Before they could react, the monster reared back and spit a poison cloud at Squall. Neeca threw an antidote to him and Seifer ran forward and hit the Anacondaur with his gun blade. It came towards them and grabbed Neeca in a squeeze hold.  
  
"Ah, get it off me! It hurts!" she screamed.  
  
Squall ran forward and hit it. It cringed in pain and dropped Neeca, who in turn hit it with her staff.  
  
"Wait, I want the last hit! Move and let me through, 'Seifer demanded.  
  
He performed his firecross and the monster fell over bleeding and dead. Now people, up the mountain.  
  
Watching for any more monsters, they ran upward toward what looked like a tower. Pausing at a precipice, Seifer sighed long and deep.  
  
"Hey, did I ever tell you about my romantic dream? I'll have to share that with you one day. I think you will appreciate it. But in the mean time, this is a good way to get recognition!" Seifer said dreamily as he jumped off the cliff.  
  
"Wait! Hey, don't run off again!" Neeca shouted to no avail.  
  
Small stones began falling towards them and they heard a grunt. Readying their weapons, they stepped toward the place where they saw the stones falling from. Out of nowhere, a girl fell towards them and winked.  
  
"Hey, I have a message for your suad leader. Where is he?" She giggled.  
  
Pointing down to the doorway, they saw Seifer run inside and the door shut behind him.  
  
"Well, off I go! Oh, and thanks for not killing me!" she laughed and then jumped down to follow after Seifer.  
  
"Why me?" Squall groaned and then turned to walk down the path to the right of them.  
  
Neeca followed behind having similar thoughts as Squall. This exam was turning into more of a headache than she wanted. All she wanted to do was become a seed and then go off to hunt for the sorceress Edea. And here was Seifer messing up any simplicity she had planned on having. But that was typical of him. Since he came into her life he had done nothing but mix things up and make her feel like the world was upside down. Why should now be any different?  
  
Turning her thoughts back outward she ran into Squall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"See that Anacondaur up there? It's blocking the door and the little messenger girl is going to fight it on her own. Shall we?" Squall said and winked.  
  
"What happened to him? Is he still poisoned? He never smiles o winks or anything. Maybe he likes that girl!" Neeca thought as they ran up beside her.  
  
"Hey guys! Thanks for the help. By the way, I'm Selphie from squad A. Now, let's kill a monster!" she giggled.  
  
"Jeez, she doesn't take anything seriously does she?" Neeca thought as she cast a fire at the Anacondaur.  
  
Selphie ran up and hit the beast with her flail and jumped back before it could counter.  
  
"Take that! Aha!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Squall threw a blizzard at it. Stepping back and pausing, he summoned Shiva.  
  
"Better safe than sorry," he mumbled as she cast her Diamond Dust.  
  
The Anacondaur shattered into tiny bits of frozen monster and Selphie laughed again and ran into the Communication Tower.  
  
Going in behind them, Neeca looked around and spotted and elevator.  
  
"Let's go up and catch Seifer!" she yelled.  
  
Getting on and going up, they saw lots of machinery that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Dust lay over everything and there was no sign of any power of any kind. Wondering how the lift was run, Neeca was jarred to the side as it stopped at the top. Stepping off, she saw Seifer talking to a soldier. They were arguing about something, then he turned and saw the three of them standing there.  
  
"Don't look stupid,kill this guy and let's stop him!" he said to them.  
  
"Yeah, once again we get to do the work for him. He only fought what? One time? Let's go girls," Squall said softly.  
  
As they concentrated on the soldier, another one ran up beside him.  
  
"Got company Wedge? Need help?" he asked.  
  
"Stop yappin and help me kick their asses!" Biggs barked.  
  
Before any of them were prepared, Biggs ran up and hit Selphie hard, knocking her over.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so!" she said and summoned Ifrit. "Take this you scum!"  
  
As Ifrit appeared and cast his Hellfire, Squall summoned Shiva.  
  
"Well Leviathan, you want some too?" Neeca asked and summoned him.  
  
The two men reeled from the attacks of the GFs, but Wedge threw a blizzard at Selphie.  
  
"You want more? Have a blizzard of your own," she laughed, having way too much fun fighting.  
  
Before anyone could make another move, a strong gust of wind swept down on them and knocked Biggs nd Wedge to the side. A huge monster with wings swooped down on them and cast a thunder on Neeca.  
  
"Heal, everyone. Cast a cure on yourselves and then summon your GFs again!" Squall commanded.  
  
Doing as he instructed, Selphie asked, "What is that thing?"  
  
"It's an Elvoret and I think it has a GF! I'm going to draw it after Leviathan attacks."  
  
AS Neeca drew Siren from the Elvoret, Squall resummoned Shiva.  
  
"This is going to take a long time to defeat. Where'd Seifer go anyway?"  
  
"He's over there with Biggs and Wedge. Maybe he can keep them off us while we fight," Neeca replied.  
  
Selphie ran up and smacked the monster with her flail and took a hit. Casting cure on her, Squall turned and then hit the monster himself. Not wanting to be left out, Neeca ran up beside it and hit it with her staff. Jumping back, she dodged its blow and then cast a fire on it.  
  
"Magic does no good guys! Just keep using your GFs," she said.  
  
Calling on Ifrit once again, Selphie's smile vanished.  
  
"We have to hurry. We have to be at the beach by 16oo hours or the transports will leave without us. Come on and let's kill this guy."  
  
Looking behind them and seeing that Seifer has knocked Biggs out cold and was about to deal a lethal blow to Wedge, Neeca gasped as she was struck by the Elvoret. Squall hit it once again with his gunblade and it fell to the floor of the tower.  
  
"Come on, we better hurry. Seifer is leaving us again," Neeca sighed and cast a cure on herself.  
  
Running onto the elevator platform, they went down and ran after Seifer. Before they could get out the door of the tower, they all felt a rumbling under their feet.  
  
"What's that?" Selphie asked and got a shrug from Squall.  
  
"Come on, we can worry about it if we see it. Right now we have to retreat, "Neeca told her and pulled her outside.  
  
As they ran up the slope, a huge metallic spider descended on them. It made loud clanking noises and raised up to attack them.  
  
"I don't want to fight that, try to dodge it and let's get down to the beach," Squall demanded.  
  
Sidestepping it, they ran as fast as they could down the mountain and towards the town square. Grabbing the dog on his way, Squall ran down an alleyway and motioned for the others to hurry. He saw the spider crash down the alley after them and crush a car.  
  
"Run! Get out of here everyone! Now!" Neeca yelled as she went.  
  
They ran across a bridge and then onto the beach. Looking up, Squall saw Quistis at a gun mounted on the top ot the transport. Ducking, he saw her fire at the spider and saw sparks and fire rain down everywhere.  
  
"You coming with us?" Neeca laughed as she reached out a hand to help him imnto the boat.  
  
Once back at the Garden, Neeca finally relaxed. It was bad that she had to hold back like she did. It would have been so much easier to just use her power and kill the Elvoret and the spider instead of hiding. It might cost her friendships later when they find out that she could have made it easier on them, but if she let them know about her sorceress powers they would turn on her now. But that was the price you paid for being born a sorceress and having a sorceress for a mother.  
  
"Not all of us are bad, but how can I prove that? Not by hiding, but would they give me a chance?" she muttered aloud.  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going, Neeca ran into Quistis.  
  
"Hey! I'm so glad that's over.what's wrong Quisty? Why the long face?"  
  
"I have to go with Cid and Xu to reprimand Seifer. You guys aren't being held responsible for ignoring orders, but he is. He can't be a seed. And I don't want to, well you know, tell him. It is going to break his heart and he will lash out. I'll see you later tonight at the banquet," Quistis said and then leaned over to give Neeca a hug. "By the way, this isn't official, but congratulations. You did great!"  
  
As Quistis walked away, the elation wouldn't rise. Seifer wouldn't be a seed and she would. That only meant trouble. Maybe bad trouble.  
  
Hanging back by the directory, Neeca waited for Cid and Xu and Quistis to finish with Seifer.  
  
"Maybe if I talk to him and explain things.maybe he won't."  
  
On the verge of tears, she walked forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Seifer, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't. Just don't even look at me. All I wanted was."Seifer moaned. "You never understood me before and I'm not giving you another chance to hurt me now. Go away."  
  
"Seifer, I don't know what I did that hurt you. You never gave me a chance to talk to you after.Jace." Neeca cried. "Why won't you tell me what went wrong?"  
  
"You don't know? You don't know?" he shrieked, drawing attention to them. "Don't lie to me now, not after all the other lies."  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS WHO APRTICIPATED IN TODAY'S FELID EXAM. PLEASE REPORT TO THE SECOND FLOOR LOBBY FOR YOUR RESULTS. THANK YOU."  
  
"Well, how's that for ironic? You, a seed? You made it, you know. What do you think they would say if they knew their target was a seed? A sorceress a seed! Should I tell them Neeca? Should I?"  
  
"Please Seifer. Please don't do this. Think of Jace. You can't hurt me without hurting him."  
  
Glaring at her darkly, he growled, "Leave it to you to hide behind our son.." 


End file.
